microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Otium
(This is a old story in emerald Isle, It was written in this unamed language used by the bouge point territory, I had it deciphered.) =Otium= There was a time before man when the world was young and restless. In this time the world was ruled by a savage people called the Malum Ones and their leader name Malum senior. One day called Malum Senior’s wife gave him a child. This angered him, for an oracle named Delphi had told him, your rein will end by the sword of your first child, He shall create a race in which you will be reviled, and betrayal will be your fate, by your own mate. So one night, while his wife and his new son, otium, slept he got his soldiers to take the child in his crib to the banks of the River contemno and leave him there to die. As he sat there, a satyr name Pietas saw him. He ran over and brought him home to his family. “What have you there, Pietas” asked his wife, “I halt found a Malum Child by the River, He was left alone with no food or water, who would leave a child to die like that” “I don’t know dear, perhaps he is dangerous?” “How could a child be dangerous?” “Well, I guess we can’t just leave it alone by itself.” So the Satyr family raised the child for the next eighteen years. “Father” said otium, “yes?” asked Pietas, “why are you a satyr and I are not” “I think you’re old enough to know the truth. You are not my actual son, I found you on the Banks of the river, abandon by your parents for some reason. We took you in and took care of you all these years, I am sorry for lying to you.” “It is okay father. I understand. But who is my father?” “I don’t know”,” so you found me in that old crib in the attic?”, “Yes?”, “I will be right back.” Otium ran to the attic and checked it for names, “Aha!” there, etched in the wood was the word, ''“Malum”. ''“I am the son of the King!” He ran to Pietas and told him. “Well, this is odd, why would your father abandon you?” Maybe when I was born He thought I was dead?”, “Possibly, Let’s go find out.” When they got to the king and explained themselves, the king called the guards up to kill them, as they ran, Otium grabbed a sword from a wall and held them back as Pietas opened the gate. “How dare Him! He attempts to kill us because of no fault of my own!” “I’m sorry, but this is how your kind rules this world.” “Well I will change that; I will raise an army to fight my father!” “Allow me to be your first recruit” said Pietas. Very well, welcome.” So over the next three years, Otium Built a army of Satyrs, Cyclopes, Sea creatures, and even some of his father’s nobles. On Otiums twenty second birthday, they prepared to attack the castle of Malum. At daybreak, they attacked. The battle was fierce but by the seventh day the battle had ended and Malum Senior sat wounded on the field. Otium came to his father and slit his throat. “Now you go to the underworld.” He said coldly. Otium had become to new king of earth and changed the name of his people. From then on the Malums where called Humans. And Otium ruled for a millennium the rightful king of earth. Category:Fantasy